


Thoughts of a Dying Atheist

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: La prigionia di Orihime fra le mura di Las Noches si protrae già da molti giorni. La ragazza ha preso a vagare fra i bianchi corridoi del palazzo e, nel suo peregrinare senza posa, è incappata negli appartamenti della Primera Espada e nell'impertinenza di Lilynette...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic fu scritta nella lontana estate del 2010 (minchia, sono già passati due anni?!). Avevo voglia di scrivere di una possibile situazione in cui Orihime si ritrovasse a comunicare con Starrk. L'ho ribetata e l'ho ripubblicata.

«La senti?».

«Non far finta di dormire! Ti ho chiesto se la stai sentendo!».

«… Sì, l’ho sentita».

«Perché non vuoi farla entrare? Sono giorni che viene a cercarci! Sta soffrendo!».

«Non posso farci niente. Non avremmo dovuto neanche cominciare, a dirla tutta».

«Non è giusto!».

«Niente è giusto, a questo e all’altro mondo. Lo sai meglio di me».

_E so che sei in quella stanza_   
_Sono sicuro di aver sentito i tuoi sospiri_   
_Bloccata, proprio lì_   
_Dove i nostri mondi collidono_

La solitudine puzza.

Questo Coyote Starrk aveva concluso dopo lunghe riflessioni.

La solitudine ha un odore greve e pesante, aleggia attorno a te come un’aura malefica, rendendoti riconoscibile e perciò stesso isolabile da parte degli altri.

Anche lei era immersa in quel sentore pesante, che la ricopriva come una pellicola sottile e resistente e allontanava qualsiasi elemento del mondo esterno. Era palese che Orihime Inoue si sentisse profondamente sola.

_Era sola_ , in fondo, null’altro che un’umana viva e fatta di carne palpitante, rinchiusa in quella reggia bianca popolata di spettri.

Comprendeva perfettamente il genere di sensazione straniante che provocava quella solitudine senza fine, simile alla discesa in un pozzo profondo di cui pareva non ci fosse mai un termine, un fondo su cui accasciarsi per pensare che più in basso non si potesse finire.

Se fosse stato per lui, sarebbe rimasto a osservare la ragazza, pallida come la veste che indossava, vagare per i corridoi di Las Noches, in quella che Aizen-sama si divertiva a definire la sua “libera uscita”.

Non avrebbe mosso un dito, limitandosi a osservare le sue mani intrecciate strettamente fino a far sbiancare le nocche, mentre lo sguardo color miele vagava dinnanzi a lei, inseguendo pensieri tanto contorti da avvolgersi intorno al suo collo esile e soffocarla lentamente.

Sarebbe rimasto sulla soglia dei suoi appartamenti, limitandosi a simpatizzare per quel dolore condiviso, non fosse stato per l’intervento di Lilynette che un giorno, stufa di quel pigro rimirare, sgusciò fuori dalla porta piazzandosi davanti alla ragazza.

«Allora, che ci fai tu qui? Ti sei persa per caso?» esclamò, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi e fissando Orihime con la sua espressione spavalda, quella che sfoderava quando voleva dimostrarsi più adulta di quanto il suo aspetto non lasciasse supporre.

La ragazza dai capelli castani sobbalzò, portandosi istintivamente le mani al petto di fronte a quell’apparizione improvvisa. Non si era ancora abituata a vivere – se “vita” poteva essere chiamata quella che conduceva – in un luogo popolato da esseri che fino a pochi istanti prima erano suoi nemici. Esseri che, nonostante il suo proclama di fedeltà ad Aizen, continuavano a considerarla poco meno che un ostaggio.

«Ehi, vacci piano, non voglio mica attaccarti!» sbottòò Lilynette, notando la posa difensiva assunta dall’umana.

«Ah sì, ecco… io… non… non mi aspettavo che spuntassi così all’improvviso ma… non pensavo… che volessi… attaccarmi…» cercò di giustificarsi la ragazza, ravviandosi nervosamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, prima di intrecciare le dita e cercare di assumere un atteggiamento più rilassato.

Impresa a dir poco ardua in quella situazione, sebbene l’Arrancar non le sembrasse in alcun modo intenzionata a farle del male. Il sorriso sfrontato che illuminava il suo viso le ricordava in modo vago ma stranamente rassicurante quello che spesso campeggiava sul volto di Tatsuki.

«Ero soltanto… sovrappensiero e… non ho fatto molta attenzione alle… cose che mi circondavano…».

«E ti sei persa?» ripeté Lilynette, interrompendo il suo esitante discorso a metà.

Si sporse, osservando con una curiosità che non si preoccupava di nascondere, quell’umana che esercitava su di lei la stessa attrattiva di una qualche bestia rara.

Un essere vivente non era spettacolo che si potesse osservare tutti i giorni, lì nell’Hueco Mundo.

E la sua anima aveva un profumo deliziosamente conciliante, per di più.

«No, beh, ecco… diciamo che… mi è comodo camminare da queste parti… quando posso farlo…» balbettò la ragazza dai capelli castani con voce incerta.

In quei lunghi giorni di prigionia aveva perso l’abitudine di comunicare con altre persone. Non aveva compagnia nel chiuso della bianca cella spoglia che le faceva da camera e le rare volte che il suo carceriere andava a trovarla, le loro conversazioni si riducevano all’osso. Non era tipo da perdersi in fronzoli, né si sarebbe mai abbassato a farle compagnia solo per alleviare la sofferenza di quella reclusione.

Ritrovarsi a dover tirar fuori più di qualche semplice monosillabo si rivelava assurdamente difficoltoso. Le parole sgusciavano fuori a fatica dalle sue labbra riarse, la voce stessa sembrava incepparsi nella gola ormai seccata dalla sabbia fine e onnipresente di quel mondo cristallizzato.

«E perché ti è comodo? La tua stanza è da queste parti?» insistette Lilynette, continuando a fissare le mutevoli espressioni che affioravano, per poi sparire, sul volto di Orihime.

Era divertente osservare gli umani: provavano tutti quei sentimenti in maniera così esagerata e feroce, che sembrava quasi ne fossero costantemente in balia.

Non succedeva come a loro Arrancar.

Non che non li provassero anche loro, quei sentimenti, ma era tutto molto più sfumato, molto più sfuggente, molto più _pallido_. Erano morti, in fondo: tutto quello che affiorava alla superficie di quella voragine nera che gli si apriva dentro erano soltanto ricordi, effimeri e lontani, che potevano decidere di seguire oppure di ignorare, lasciando che fossero sommersi sotto l’onda feroce dell’istinto e del rancore.

«No, ecco… in realtà sarebbe… più lontana… ma qui…».

Orihime tacque, profondamente interdetta. Tutta quella curiosità la metteva profondamente in imbarazzo: trovava poco rispettosi i motivi del suo continuo vagare in quella precisa zona del palazzo.

In quell’ala non c’erano tizi assurdi intenti a compiere strani esperimenti, né Arrancar che perdevano facilmente la pazienza e tantomeno Fracción troppo solerti che la minacciavano anche solo con lo sguardo. C’erano solo quelle due persone, che raramente facevano capolino fuori dalla loro stanza, tanto che Orihime era arrivata a sospettare che quella zona fosse completamente disabitata. Immergersi in una solitudine priva di qualsiasi presenza era preferibile alla costante sensazione di essere spiata, soppesata, forse anche derisa da chi la riteneva poco meno che uno scarto, degno di vivere soltanto finché sollecitasse la curiosità del capo.

Loro due le sembravano quasi innocui ma la ragazza si guardava bene dal dirlo ad alta voce. Non credeva che un Arrancar avrebbe giudicato quell’affermazione come un complimento.

«Beh… insomma… diciamo che mi sono trovata a… passare per di qui una volta e…».

La ragazza dai capelli castani esitò, non sapendo come articolare le sue parole, nonostante Lilynette la stesse fissando in attesa di una sua risposta.

Che cosa dire per tirarsi fuori da quella situazione senza risultare scortese?

«Andiamo, Lilynette, lasciala in pace. Non vedi che la stai disturbando?».

Una voce si sollevò pigramente, cavando Orihime fuori da quella situazione imbarazzante.

La ragazza sollevò la testa e lo sguardo si posò su una figura dinoccolata, che osservava la scena con fare apatico, restandosene appoggiata allo stipite della porta a braccia conserte.

«N… no, nessun disturbo, le… In fondo era soltanto una banale domanda!» si affrettò a replicare l’umana, scuotendo le mani davanti al viso.

«Visto? Ha detto che non le do fastidio!» replicò Lilynette, voltandosi in direzione dell’Espada e facendogli la linguaccia.

Starrk scosse il capo, portandosi una mano alla fronte, e sospirò scocciato: «Lo ha fatto soltanto perché è troppo educata per dirti chiaramente che sei una rompiscatole».

«Ehi! Non sono tutti musoni come te! E per tua informazione, la mia è soltanto normalissima curiosità!» replicò la ragazzina dai capelli verdi, puntando un dito in direzione dell’uomo.

Un mezzo sorriso, appena trattenuto fra le labbra strette, comparve sul viso di Orihime: nonostante la pungente tensione che le contraeva ogni muscolo, in quell’istante non poteva fare a meno di trovare quasi divertente quel battibecco fra i due Arrancar, che aveva qualcosa di stranamente umano. Era da un po’ di tempo che non osservava un comportamento che non fosse ostinatamente rivolto all’attacco e alla sopraffazione del prossimo. Aveva cominciato a credere di aver completamente dimenticato come si interagisse con qualcun altro in maniera pacifica.

Gli occhi grigio-azzurri di Starrk, nascosti sotto le palpebre socchiuse, saettarono per un attimo meno indifferenti del solito, mentre il suo sguardo si posava su quel viso bianco come il latte, appena increspato dalle rughe di un sorriso.

Non c’erano molte persone che sorridessero, lì fra le bianche mura di Las Noches. Perlomeno che lo facessero per manifestare gioia e non l’intento di sbranarti. Ancora più sorprendente era il fatto che l’umana riuscisse a compiere un gesto del genere, nonostante la situazione a dir poco sgradevole in cui si trovava.

«Comunque Lilynette ha ragione. Ci sono tanti posti da visitare qui a Las Noches. La nostra ala non è proprio la più interessante di tutto il palazzo…» esclamò Starrk alla fine e la sua voce si affievolì sulle ultime parole, come se avesse già perso interesse nel corso della spiegazione.

Gli appartamenti in cui conducevano la loro vita erano molto meno caratteristici di quelli popolati dagli altri Espada, molto meno affollati e molto più spogli. Non era tanto una questione di spazio fisico quanto di atmosfera: era un’aria rarefatta e sottile che si respirava da quelle parti, adatta all’umore malinconico dei suoi occupanti.

Non trovava poi molto per cui entusiasmarsi, la Primera Espada: dopotutto era morto, cos’altro avrebbe potuto riservargli la vita, se neanche più quella gli apparteneva?

«Beh, però è… molto tranquillo qui…» provò a spiegare Orihime.

«E posso passeggiare senza… senza avere problemi, ecco».

«In effetti ci siamo soltanto noi due. A parte Lilynette sempre in cerca di qualche vittima per i suoi dispetti, io preferisco passare il mio tempo a leggere qualche libro» concluse Starrk, ancora appoggiato allo stipite.

«Ma sentilo! Piantala di darti tante arie, tu!» lo richiamò l’Arrancar, avvicinandosi a lui e sferrandogli un calcio sullo stinco senza troppi complimenti. «L’unica cosa che fai nel tuo tempo libero è dormire! E io non faccio dispetti, cerco soltanto di movimentare un po’ l’ambiente!».

Orihime si portò una mano alla bocca, reprimendo una timida risata, mentre osservava l’Espada massaggiarsi la gamba colpita con una smorfia insofferente in volto. Lilynette seguitava a rimproverarlo, incurante della sua presenza.

Sentendosi di troppo, si affrettò a scusarsi: «Io… non vorrei disturbare quindi… posso anche cambiare il mio percorso… Non vorrei darvi fastidio visto che questo posto è così tranquillo…».

Lilynette e Starrk parvero intendere perfettamente quelle parole, nonostante fossero state appena sussurrate.

Così Orihime si sorprese non poco, quando la Primera sollevò lo sguardo e rimase a osservarla per qualche istante, soppesando le sue parole, così troppo gentili per non stridere con le abitudini degli inquilini di Las Noches.

«Per me… non ci sono problemi… L’importante è che non fai troppo rumore quando passi da queste parti» concluse, stiracchiandosi e sbadigliando appena di fronte a una Orihime che lo fissava interdetta, non sapendo in che modo interpretare quelle parole.

Ci pensò Lilynette a sfilarla fuori da quella situazione di stallo, rifilando una gomitata nella pancia di Starrk, per poi voltarsi ed esclamare, incurante dei suoi lamenti di dolore: «Quello che quest’orso qui voleva dire è che puoi restare e andare e venire quanto ti pare! Non ci disturbi, capito?».

«Era quello che stavo dicendo, anch’io… Aveva capito benissimo anche da sol… Ahi!».

«Taci tu! Come vuoi che qualcuno venga a trovarci se ti comporti sempre in quel modo così scontroso?!» lo richiamò la ragazzina, tirandogli con violenza una ciocca di lunghi capelli scuri.

«Beh… allora… se… se non disturbo… ma adesso devo… devo proprio tornare nelle mie stanze… la mia ora è… quasi terminata» si affrettò a rispondere Orihime, soffocando a stento un’altra risata.

Si affrettò a ritornare nei suoi appartamenti, ben sapendo che il tempo che Aizen le concedeva per svagarsi era pericolosamente breve. Non le sembrava affatto il caso di approfittare di quella presunta gentilezza: restava pur sempre una prigioniera, nonostante la divisa bianca che indossava.

«Perché hai insistito a farla tornare ancora, Lilynette?» borbottò Starrk, cercando di riprendersi dalle botte appena ricevute.

«Non fare il finto tonto. Lo sai benissimo qual è il motivo» replicò Lilynette, incrociando le braccia e osservando la figura di Orihime sparire in fondo al corridoio.

Starrk annuì silenziosamente: Lilynette comprendeva perfettamente i suoi pensieri. Non si trattava di lettura della mente o di condividere le stesse riflessioni, per quanto fossero entrambi le parti di un unico essere completo.

Non era in quel particolare che si esplicava il loro profondo legame: Lilynette sapeva sempre, con spiazzante certezza, cosa sarebbe stato meglio per entrambi, quali desideri si agitassero nelle profondità di quell’istinto buio che bucava il loro petto. Pensavano in autonomia, eppure aveva dell’incredibile il modo in cui la ragazzina si ritrovasse a reagire di fronte alle cose che accadevano loro allo stesso modo in cui reagiva lui.

E si era ritrovata a formulare i suoi stessi pensieri nell’istante in cui aveva cominciato a osservare il silenzioso peregrinare di Orihime.

«E poi, lo hai sentito, no? Il profumo della sua anima, dico. Era da tanto che non ne vedevo una con un odore così piacevole» esclamò, lanciando un’occhiata obliqua alla Primera Espada.

«Non mi dirai che vuoi mangiartela. Non credo che Aizen-sama sarebbe molto d’accordo…» replicò stancamente Starrk, rientrando nella sua stanza.

«Oh, andiamo, stupido! Non parlo di quello! L’hai visto anche tu, no, che la sua anima è forte? Lei non si spezza, quando ci sta vicino» concluse Lilynette, inseguendolo e allungando il passo, fino a piazzarsi davanti a lui. Lo costrinse così a fermarsi e a fissarla negli occhi.

«Sì, in effetti… è forte. Molto forte. Altrimenti Aizen-sama non l’avrebbe fatta portare qui» convenne, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca e sbadigliando, apparentemente annoiato da quel discorso.

Ma la ragazzina non si lasciò fuorviare: conosceva l’Espada abbastanza da sapere che, quando ostentava una noia tanto improvvisa, stava solo cercando il modo di svicolare.

«Esatto, è forte!» sbottò, pestando il piede in terra con una grinta che scolorì rapidamente nel pronunciare le successive parole.

«Lei potrebbe… farci compagnia… Hai provato a pensarci?».

Una sfumatura di improvvisa malinconia, dolorosa come un punteruolo rovente piantato nella carne viva, fece capolino in quelle parole. Starrk le lasciò vagare, senza decidersi a parlare. Si limitò a fissare l’espressione sconsolata di Lilynette, cercando di non soffermarsi su quel bisogno bruciante, che pure tormentava lui quanto affliggeva la ragazzina.

Compagnia… una richiesta che Lilynette non gli faceva da parecchio.

Eppure… era sicuro che nonostante tutto _non avrebbe funzionato_.

_Nei tuoi sospiri_   
_Intrappolati sotto il mio cuscino_   
_Non vuoi lasciarmi guardare_   
_Fra i tuoi ricordi_

Orihime fu di parola. Per quanto si fosse congedata in modo brusco e frettoloso, ritornò per davvero in quei corridoi. Il suo arrivo fu annunciato da passi incerti e leggeri, che risuonavano sul pavimento di pietra inesorabili come lo scorrere dell’acqua. L’umana si accorse di quanto rumore riuscisse a produrre con dei movimenti così semplici e quasi si vergognò nel rivelarsi tanto goffa, dopo aver promesso di non disturbare gli abitanti di quel luogo.

Lilynette spuntò all’improvviso, facendola sobbalzare in un rumorosissimo singulto, e cominciò immediatamente a subissarla di domande.

Era chiaro che, nonostante tutti gli sforzi per dimostrarsi adulta, nell’indole della giovane Arrancar prevalessero dei tratti ancora infantili ma Orihime, seppur con qualche riserva, la lasciò fare. Non aveva, altre alternative: gli Arrancar erano i suoi carcerieri, non poteva certo sottrarsi ai loro inviti. Ma non era soltanto quello: era piacevole avere a che fare con qualcuno che non assumesse un atteggiamento sprezzante o indifferente nei suoi confronti.

Era probabile che Lilynette fosse incuriosita dalla sua presenza perché Orihime non era come lei, perché era ancora viva. Forse la trovava divertente, un simpatico passatempo con cui alleviare la monotonia delle sue giornate o forse desiderava soltanto un po’ di compagnia.

La ragazza dai capelli castani non poteva immaginare quale di quelle ipotesi fosse esatta ma in quel momento di disperante solitudine, in cui non le era dato sapere neanche come stessero i suoi amici e cosa fosse successo loro, non aveva senso porsi tutte quelle domande. Le bastava passare qualche ora a lasciar vagare la mente altrove, dialogando con quella ragazzina che aveva l’enorme merito di farle ricordare, con le sue domande impertinenti, il profumo che aveva l’aria di Karakura, assicurandole che la memoria dei suoi giorni fra i vivi non era stata un sogno. Anche lei, dopotutto, era ancora viva.

All’inizio Lilynette era stata l’unica a mostrarsi. Starrk non si faceva vivo, ostinatamente rinchiuso nella sua stanza.

«Dorme sempre, quel pigrone!» borbottava la ragazzina con aria tetra, forse indovinando lo sguardo interrogativo dell’umana che a volte si spostava sulla porta bianca del loro appartamento.

Orihime non si accorse subito che quella porta, giorno dopo giorno, aveva cominciato a socchiudersi, uno spiraglio dopo l’altro: quel tanto che la Primera Espada, pur pretendendo di stare dormendo, potesse casualmente ascoltare i discorsi che intratteneva con Lilynette. Sfacciatamente curiosa, le faceva domande su qualsiasi cosa, persino su quello che amava mangiare.

Era stato così che, a poco a poco, la ragazza aveva cominciato a parlare anche del mondo che la circondava, di come la sua Terra fosse diversa dall’Hueco Mundo, così verde, così sprizzante di energia e di esseri viventi, situazione inimmaginabile nelle pianure vaste e desolate di Las Noches, dove l’unica maniera per sopravvivere era nascondersi.

Gli umani vivevano in “società”, parola che lì potevi al massimo rintracciare in qualche libro di favole. Nessuno si sarebbe mai messo in testa di associarsi con altri Hollow, altri potenziali nemici e predatori, per cooperare. E pochissimi sarebbero stati capaci di sopravvivere a stretto contatto con Hollow di classe superiore, come gli Arrancar… come Starrk e Lilynette.

La Primera aveva cominciato ad affacciarsi alla porta di tanto in tanto, un orecchio teso a quei discorsi e il resto di se stesso sprofondato in un’indolenza che non lo abbandonava mai del tutto. Non voleva farsi illusioni, non voleva permettere a se stesso di incuriosirsi per quei discorsi: gli aprivano davanti agli occhi un mondo totalmente nuovo, non gli era più concesso di raggiungere. A lasciarsi trascinare dall’euforia, rischiava di cominciare a sperare in qualcosa per cui era inutile lottare.

Ma Orihime aveva quel modo tutto particolare di parlare di ciò che la riguardava. Persino attraverso la rassegnazione che il suo stato di prigioniera le gettava addosso traspariva un entusiasmo tale che era inevitabile lasciarsi coinvolgere, anche solo per un istante, mentre l’aria attorno a lei vibrava di quella vivacità repressa che soltanto attraverso la voce riusciva a sfogare.

«Se proprio devi tartassarla di domande, almeno falla accomodare da qualche parte, Lilynette» era giunta un giorno la voce di Starrk, fonda e pigra come sempre. La giovane Arrancar era balzata in piedi, quasi sapesse che alla fine la Primera avrebbe ceduto, dimostrando che anche lui era interessato a all’umana.

Orihime aveva seguito la ragazzina, incedendo all’interno della stanza bianca, come bianco era tutto ciò che si trovava all’interno di Las Noches, con passo incerto e timoroso. Si sentiva un’intrusa, per quanto invitata, che violava la riservatezza di cui pareva essersi accuratamente ammantato l’Espada.

Il modo in cui Lilynette la fece accomodare su uno dei divani addossati al muro di fondo dell’appartamento le tolse almeno in parte il dubbio di essere poco gradita lì dentro.

La stanza era spoglia come lo erano tutte le stanze lì nel palazzo: pochi erano gli effetti personali di cui gli Arrancar avevano bisogno. Spesso erano soltanto oggetti legati a quelle ossessioni che persino nella morte avevano seguito i rispettivi padroni. Ossessioni che non si concretizzavano soltanto nei poteri e nell’aspetto delle loro Resurrecciòn.

A prima vista l’Espada sembrava interessato soltanto a dormire, proprio come Lilynette amava ripetere: lo dimostrava quel divano, grande e spaventosamente comodo e i cuscini disseminati nella stanza e concentrati, in particolar modo, nel luogo in cui Starrk stava riposando, le braccia ripiegate dietro la nuca, poco distante da dove si trovavano lei e Lilynette.

Poi lo sguardo della ragazza si spostò su un punto quasi in ombra della stanza, e li vide: libri.

Una quantità impressionante di libri, non ordinatamente disposti in uno scaffale ma impilati l’uno sull’altro, in colonne dall’altezza e dalla precarietà variabile. Alcuni sembravano addirittura restar su per un miracolo che violava la gravità – sempre che lì nell’Hueco Mundo le leggi della fisica esistessero.

«Allora, mi stavi parlando del motivo per cui hai deciso di seguire Ulquiorra qui a Las Noches, non è così?» esclamò Lilynette a braccia conserte, strappando la ragazza dal corso delle sue osservazioni.

Orihime sobbalzò, mentre cercava le parole giuste per spiegare, in maniera non troppo diretta, il motivo di quello che era stato un ultimatum in piena regola.

«Beh… diciamo che ho dovuto fare una scelta e… ho preferito venire qui per… proteggere i miei amici».

La voce della ragazza dai capelli castani esitò per un attimo. Non era il genere di persona che si vantasse dei suoi gesti ma non poteva fare a meno di sorridere appena – una punta di orgoglio che le si allargava nel petto – pensando di essere stata anche lei utile ai suoi compagni, per una volta.

«E ti sta bene così?» la voce di Lilynette si sollevò incuriosita, ignorando quel mutamento di espressione sul volto dell’umana.

«Ti sta bene averli salvati pur sapendo che loro potrebbero non ricambiare il tuo gesto? Potresti restare da sola, dimenticata da tutti, lo sai?».

Il modo in cui Orihime strinse le mani, fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, era la sottile dimostrazione che quelle parole avevano colpito nel segno, svelando dei dubbi che lei aveva sempre provato ma che non tollerava potessero attraversare la sua mente.

Avrebbero dovuto essere puri e sicuri i suoi sentimenti, pensava colpevolmente la ragazza, dimenticandosi che anche lei era un essere umano.

«Era un rischio che ho messo in conto» sospirò alla fine, facendo spallucce.

«Non ho seguito Ulquiorra per… per essere salvata da loro, mi importava di più che i miei amici stessero bene».

Lilynette scrollò la testa, appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia e replicando testardamente: «Ma non è un comportamento stupido? Non capisco, tu li aiuti, anche se sai che potresti non avere nulla in cambio? Non è giusto! Tu adesso potresti essere qui a soffrire per delle persone che neanche ci tengono a te!».

La giovane Arrancar la incalzava, senza rendersi conto di quanto le sue considerazioni, scavassero profondamente nel cuore di Orihime, allargando una crepa che c’era sempre stata, invisibile ma fastidiosa.

L’umana trattenne il respiro, impallidendo più del solito, mentre un silenzio improvviso calava sulla stanza, tanto che persino Starrk aprì un occhio, fissando il profilo pensoso di quella ragazza rigidamente seduta sul divano.

E poi qualcosa sembrò farsi strada sul viso di Orihime, un’improvvisa consapevolezza che parve restituirle un minimo di tranquillità.

«Può darsi che non sia giusto ma… io non ho fatto quello che ho fatto perché mi aspettassi qualcosa in cambio. Credo che l’amicizia non si basi su questo. In fondo mi basta sapere che li ho salvati, che… sono ancora vivi».

Lilynette arricciò le labbra di fronte a quelle parole che, per quanto esitanti, rispecchiavano sinceramente il sentimento che provava l’umana: la possibilità di dimostrarsi all’altezza dei suoi amici, una compagna su cui poter fare affidamento, che sapesse cavarsela da sola, senza appoggiarsi a nessuno di loro.

«Ma questo non cambia il fatto che tu adesso sia rimasta da sola».

La voce di Starrk giunse fonda e definitiva come una sentenza inappellabile, dal mezzo dei cuscini in cui era sprofondato, apparentemente incurante del mondo che lo circondava.

Orihime si voltò, le iridi color miele assottigliate dietro le pupille dilatate, osservando quegli occhi socchiusi che sembravano particolarmente dolenti dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole.

«A cosa serve avere degli amici, se ti lasciano da sola quando ne hai più bisogno? A che serve avere degli amici se un giorno, nonostante tutti i tuoi sforzi, _resterai comunque da sola_?».

Più che domande, quelle di Starrk parevano essere ineluttabili considerazioni che nulla, neanche l’ottimismo incrollabile di Orihime, sembrava capace di scalfire. Tanto era sicuro di quelle parole, la Primera Espada, che si portò un braccio alla fronte e si coprì gli occhi, come se considerasse completamente chiusa la questione.

Per questo le parole dell’umana gli giunsero ancora più inaspettate, sorprendendolo un attimo prima di tornare a sprofondare in quella nebbia sonnolenta da cui non si scuoteva mai del tutto: «Ma io non resterò mai da sola».

Orihime tacque per un istante, mentre sia lo sguardo di Starrk sia quello di Lilynette si posavano sulla sua figura pallida, in attesa che l’umana spiegasse loro il motivo di quell’affermazione.

«Lo so che può sembrare sciocco da dirsi ma loro saranno sempre con me. Saranno sempre… nel mio cuore…» sussurrò lentamente la ragazza dai capelli castani, mentre il suo sguardo si faceva lontano, come se stesse richiamando alla memoria qualcosa che in quel mondo non poteva vedere.

«È vero che loro non sono qui con me e che non possono aiutarmi ma mi basta fermarmi per un attimo e sforzarmi un po’ per richiamare alla mente i loro visi. E allora mi sembra di rivederli tutti davanti ai miei occhi: c’è Tatsuki, che mi dice che le manco; c’è Kuchiki-kun, che mi incoraggia a essere forte; c’è Ishida-kun, che cerca di dissimulare la sua preoccupazione, sistemandosi gli occhiali, che però sono già al loro posto; c’è Sado-kun, che non parla ma basta la sua presenza per sentirsi improvvisamente rassicurati. E poi… poi c’è Kurosaki-kun con le sue espressioni buffe e la sua voglia di combattere fino all’ultimo istante…».

Orihime sorrise, sollevando le spalle mentre la sua mente ritornava in quella stanza dall’atmosfera malinconica, e si riscosse sentendo improvvisamente di aver aperto _troppo_ il suo cuore. Aveva scoperto in maniera quasi inopportuna quei sentimenti, che le sembravano troppo illusori da esprimere a parole, non vividi e reali come quando li provava nel chiuso della sua prigione.

«Lo so… possono sembrare dei discorsi senza senso e… non vi biasimo se mi prenderete per un’illusa, non… sono abbastanza forte da poter fare altro che sperare» si biasimò Orihime, lasciando scivolare le piccole mani bianche sul tessuto della gonna.

«E ti basta sperare in loro, senza avere nessuna sicurezza in cambio? Ti basta sperare in loro anche se adesso sei sola?» replicò Starrk, che durante il lungo discorso dell’umana aveva spostato il braccio dalla sua fronte e si era sollevato sui gomiti, osservando con quale trasporto Orihime cercasse di spiegare il profondo senso di compagnia che le pervadeva il cuore.

«Beh, io sto male, certo e… a volte vorrei che loro fossero qui ma in questo momento non posso fare altro che sperare. Credere e sperare, anche nelle situazioni più difficili. Penso che quando non ti resti più nulla da fare, ci sia sempre una speranza a cui aggrapparti, un motivo per cui vivere e continuare a lottare. Soltanto che a volte… è difficile da trovare, quel motivo».

La ragazza aveva fissato l’Espada mentre parlava, senza alcuna traccia di spavalderia nello sguardo: c’era soltanto il desiderio di comunicare l’idea che l’aveva sempre sostenuta: non arrendersi mai al dolore, sorridere anche quando non c’era alcun motivo di farlo.

Non solo per se stessa ma anche per chi le stava vicino: sorridere per dimostrare che anche quell’impiccio sarebbe passato e tutto si sarebbe sistemato.

«Uhm… Tu sei proprio strana, Orihime, lo sai?» esclamò improvvisamente Lilynette, sporgendosi verso di lei con sguardo curioso.

La ragazza la fissò interdetta ma la giovane Arrancar fu più svelta di lei e rispose: «Non riesco a capire del tutto i tuoi discorsi ma mi sembri davvero convinta di quello che dici! E questo mi piace!».

In ossequio a quelle parole piene di rispetto, la ragazzina le rifilò un pugno scherzoso sul braccio, che Orihime accolse con un mezzo sorriso sorpreso sotto lo sguardo assorto di Starrk.

Le sue parole non potevano penetrare nel fondo di quella mente, abituata dal tempo e dalla vita che aveva condotto a considerare lo scetticismo come l’unica strada percorribile. Però erano calde e consolanti e dolci nel loro assurdo slancio idealistico e grattavano, stridenti e fastidiose, sulla scorza dura delle sue convinzioni.

La Primera non avrebbe cambiato idea tanto facilmente ma Orihime non gli sembrava essere nel torto.

Decise di ascoltarla ancora, quando tornò a far visita a lui e a Lilynette. Scuotendosi almeno per un po’dal torpore stordente in cui amava rifugiarsi, cominciò a porle persino qualche domanda, quando la giovane Arrancar gliene lasciava la possibilità.

L’umana sembrava sinceramente colpita dall’interesse cauto e così pacato di un Espada nei suoi riguardi. Aveva creduto, osservandoli riuniti nella Sala Centrale del palazzo il primo giorno che era stata condotta a Las Noches, che non fossero altro che soldati, interessati soltanto a combattere. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che ci fosse anche qualcuno interessato ai libri – strano addirittura pensare che in quel mondo esistessero simili oggetti – e che si portasse dentro un dolore simile.

Perché era chiaro che Starrk soffriva. Non sapeva che gli Espada provassero sentimenti. Ricordava confusamente che gli Hollow nutrissero emozioni estreme, come il rancore, come la fame, come l’odio. Era una deduzione che aveva tratto osservandoli combattere, riportando alla mente il modo in cui suo fratello Sora si era scagliato contro di lei. Anche nel suo caso, aveva potuto affermare con una certa sicurezza che soffrisse in maniera insopportabile nell’agire a quel modo. Ricordava ancora lo sguardo tormentato che le aveva rivolto una volta che la maschera si era spezzata.

E per gli Arrancar, le cui maschere erano costantemente spezzate, era ancora più semplice valutare quanto profondo quel dolore fosse. A un primo sguardo la Primera sembrava totalmente incurante del mondo che lo circondava ma bastava osservarlo in maniera più attenta per capire che si portava dentro un cumulo di pensieri cui non dava voce.

Mai.

Finalmente un giorno, a furia di lasciar aleggiare quella domanda nella sua testa, Orihime aveva osato chiedergli con un’esitazione che le sfocava la voce: «Perché… perché voi due… avete deciso di seguire di Aizen-sama? Non… insomma, non mi sembra che abbiate molto a che fare con il suo… genere di comportamento…».

Era un’idea di cui la l’umana non riusciva a capacitarsi: Starrk e Lilynette le sembravano due persone – non riusciva a considerarli dei semplici Hollow – pacifiche e per nulla votate alla battaglia, a differenza degli altri Espada. La loro stessa presenza in quel palazzo lugubre e bianco le sembrava fuori posto.

«Mmm…».

Starrk parve soffermarsi bene sulla risposta da dare e si portò una mano al mento, fissando a lungo lo spazio di fronte ai suoi occhi, la testa appoggiata contro il bordo del divano, su cui sedevano per un’abitudine ormai consolidata Orihime e Lilynette.

Anche quello era stato un piccolo cambiamento avvenuto nel corso del tempo: in maniera impercettibile, un centimetro alla volta, il giaciglio della Primera Espada si era avvicinato al posto in cui le due ragazze sostavano, finché l’umana non si era resa conto che l’uomo dai capelli neri era diventato parte più o meno attiva delle quasi quotidiane conversazioni fra lei e la giovane Arrancar.

«Può darsi che noi non condividiamo il modo di agire di Aizen-sama ma è grazie a lui se ora abbiamo trovato _compagnia_ …».

Tacque per un istante, appoggiando un gomito sul divano e voltandosi nella direzione di Orihime: si stupiva sempre di come l’umana riuscisse a stargli vicino senza soffrire di alcuna conseguenza negativa.

«I nostri compagni non saranno benevoli come i tuoi e non credo che si affannerebbero a salvarci, se finissimo nei guai. Non è nell’ordine naturale delle cose, da queste parti, rischiare la vita l’uno per l’altro. Ma loro… ci sono, ecco. Non c’è modo diverso di spiegarlo. Loro riescono a starci vicini senza farsi del male».

Orihime piegò la testa di lato, ascoltando con maggiore concentrazione le parole dell’Espada, lo sguardo fisso su quegli occhi grigio-azzurri perennemente nascosti sotto l’ombra delle palpebre socchiuse. C’era qualcosa nel modo di esprimersi di Starrk, che le stringeva il cuore. Il bisogno,quasi lacerante di compagnia che l’uomo dimostrava – attraverso le parole, i gesti, e ancor più l’espressione dei suoi occhi – era come un pugno nello stomaco per lei, abituata a simpatizzare per la sofferenza di chiunque le stesse accanto.

«Ma tu… voi due non mi sembrate in grado di fare del male a qualcuno…» protestò debolmente la, le mani sottili che stringevano la gonna fra le dita.

«Non volontariamente, forse» concordò Starrk, fissando Lilynette. I suoi occhi si incrinarono in uno sguardo spaventosamente smarrito.

«Ma vedi» continuò, spostando lo sguardo nuovamente su Orihime.

«Pare che nessuno riesca a starci vicino senza cadere in pezzi, come travolto da un’onda distruttiva che non lascia scampo. Forse ci piace restare da soli più di quanto non vogliamo ammettere, eh, Lilynette?».

Non c’era ombra di sorriso o di ironia nella voce di Starrk, solo una pesante rassegnazione, che la ragazza non fece fatica ad avvertire. Si affrettò a smentire quelle parole, mentre il suo sguardo color miele saettava sul viso scontento di Lilynette: «Ma io e… anche gli altri Arrancar, riusciamo a starvi vicino e… non abbiamo problemi! Io… io sto benissimo, non… non sento di rischiare di spezzarmi da un momento all’altro».

C’era una sorta di simpatia, che poco aveva a che vedere con la pietà, negli occhi preoccupati di Orihime, un sentimento che Starrk forse non poteva comprendere perfettamente ma riusciva a sentire con abbastanza chiarezza da rimanerne sorpreso. Orihime Inoue era la prima persona nella sua lunga esistenza di Hollow che si dispiacesse per il suo potere, invece di considerarlo un privilegio invidiabile.

«Perché tu e gli Espada _siete forti_ , Orihime» rispose alla fine, un po’ meno rassegnato di prima.

«Se tu non fossi così forte, non riusciresti a sopportare semplicemente di starmi vicino».

La ragazza dai capelli castani sobbalzò a quelle parole: mai prima di allora avrebbe anche soltanto osato immaginarsi come una persona forte.

«Se tu non fossi così resistente» continuò a spiegare Starrk, sfilandosi il guanto dalla mano sinistra e mettendo così in mostra il tatuaggio che gli assegnava il suo rango fra gli Espada.

«Io non potrei neanche permettermi di sfiorarti senza rischiare di vederti finire in pezzi».

L’uomo si limitò appena ad avvicinare le dita alla mano di Orihime, poggiata a pochi centimetri dal bordo del divano, in uno sfioramento accennato che neanche arrivava a toccare la sua pelle ma era tuttavia sufficiente perché Starrk percepisse il calore di quel corpo così vitale, che persino il lento palpitare del suo cuore rimbombava in quella stanza.

La ragazza non scostò la mano, non si mosse né diede alcun segno di essere stata indisposta da quel gesto. Avvertiva in maniera definita il disagio di Starrk e Lilynette, la disperante sensazione di essere soli, di non poter contare su nient’altro al mondo che se stessi.

Anche lei aveva provato una sensazione altrettanto simile e disturbante ma poi… poi aveva incontrato i suoi amici, delle persone che le avevano fatto compagnia prima che fosse costretta ad allontanarsi da loro, ricadendo in quella situazione di spiazzante solitudine. Ma mai avrebbe creduto che proprio lì, fra le mura della sua prigione, avrebbe incontrato qualcuno che soffriva ancor più di lei.

«Ma almeno adesso voi due siete… meno soli, non è così? Anche… se non siete d’accordo con Aizen-sama, adesso… avete dei compagni, giusto?».

Lilynette osservò l’espressione tormentata di Orihime, prima che il suo occhio rosa incrociasse quelli grigi di Starrk, quasi pregandolo con lo sguardo di non essere disfattista come al solito.

Starrk sospirò profondamente prima di esclamare: «In qualche maniera… è così. Ma è una strana e triste bestia da cui non ci si libera facilmente, questa maledetta solitudine».

La Primera dubitava che l’umana potesse capire il tormento che causava quel dolore perenne. Era simile a una bestia dai lunghi artigli, che si aggrappava al suo petto graffiando e lacerando ogni lembo di pelle, bruciando orribilmente, facendo tutto il possibile perché lui non dimenticasse mai, neanche per un secondo, quale fosse la sua condizione.

E l’umana lo sorprese ancora, appoggiando la mano libera su quella dell’Espada, sospesa ancora sulla propria, per poi replicare: «È vero, non ti abbandona mai. E forse… non è neanche giusto sbarazzarsene. Anche i sentimenti negativi fanno parte della vita».

Lo sguardo di Orihime vagò, mentre un lieve imbarazzo attraversava la sua voce, come le succedeva ogni volta che cercava di esprimere i suoi pensieri più profondi: «Ma credo che sia anche giusto lottare, anche sapendo che non sempre avrai la forza di vincere. Lottare e continuare a provarci, finché hai la possibilità di farlo. È un pensiero logorante ma… credo che sapere di non aver lasciato nulla di intentato sia preferibile al rimorso di non averci provato neanche una volta».

I due Arrancar restarono a osservarla senza parlare: fra i due la più colpita sembrava Lilynette. Le piaceva il modo di parlare di quell’umana. Non capiva buona parte dei suoi discorsi ma il modo in cui parlava, la forza che riponeva nelle sue idee, le piacevano, tanto. Sembrava portare una ventata di aria fresca nella maleodorante rassegnazione che stagnava ormai da tempo nelle loro vite.

«E se fallisci?».

La voce di Starrk si insinuò in quel discorso, riportando l’attenzione di Orihime su di sé: «Se ci provi e… ti va male? Non avrai soltanto sprecato la tua energia senza concludere niente?».

La ragazza restò interdetta, fissando attentamente l’espressione quasi apatica dell’Espada. Era sorprendente il modo in cui riuscisse a controbattere al suo entusiasmo. Ma lei non si arrendeva facilmente.

«No… Io credo che anche quando fallisci, il solo fatto che tu abbia lavorato tanto duramente per cercare di raggiungere il tuo obiettivo ti renda… meno sconfitto, ecco. Hai imparato qualcosa di nuovo, hai dato tutto te stesso e la prossima volta saprai più cose e chissà che a furia di ritentare tu non riesca a raggiungere la meta».

«Mmm…» mugugnò Starrk, producendosi in una strana smorfia pensosa.

«Sei una persona spaventosamente ottimista, Orihime, ma non credo che riuscirei a guardare le cose da questa prospettiva neanche se mi impegnassi».

«Ma non c’è bisogno che tu sia ottimista» insistette gentilmente l’umana, scuotendo la testa. «Basta soltanto che… Ti sforzi di trovare un motivo per cui vivere, anche quando la situazione ti sembra disperata».

Orihime si rendeva perfettamente conto che la scorza di convinzioni dura e spessa che circondava la mente dell’Espada era lungi dall’essere scalfita. Sapeva che le sue parole non sarebbero bastate ma le dispiaceva mortalmente che non ci fosse un modo per alleviare tutto quel rassegnato dolore.

«Oh, basta, non far caso a lui!» esclamò alla fine Lilynette, riportando l’attenzione di entrambi su di lei. «È un pigro senza speranza, ecco! Non c’è verso di scuoterlo, neanche prendendolo a calci! Anche se potresti provarci, mi sembri più pesante di me, magari i tuoi colpi farebbero effetto!».

La ragazza dai capelli castani replicò con una protesta scandalizzata alla proposta della giovane Arrancar che, gli occhi luccicanti di aspettativa, pareva seriamente intenzionata a convincerla. Il tutto sotto lo sguardo pensoso di Starrk, che continuava a fissare il volto sorridente e imbarazzato di Orihime, chiedendosi se sarebbe mai stato possibile che la medesima espressione potesse mai comparire anche sul suo volto.

Provare a sentirsi meno solo, senza pensare alle altissime probabilità di fallimento che lo attendevano, era un’idea che lo faceva stancare anche solo a pensarci.

Però per qualche pallido istante la Primera Espada tentò davvero.

Sembrava quasi un peccato rifiutarsi di seguire la sua voce, così piena di vita, e quel sorriso rassicurante che prometteva soltanto un futuro colmo di dolcezza, persino al realizzarsi della più terribile delle prospettive.

Si lasciò trascinare, proprio lui che si era sempre ripromesso il più algido degli scetticismi, per evitarsi ogni problema, ogni fatica, ogni dolore.

Lilynette l’aveva sentita, quella spinta vitale che da tanto tempo loro due sembravano non riuscire più a provare. Aveva percepito quell’intento colorato di speranza, invece che ammantato di rassegnazione e quasi aveva gioito.

_Ma tutto questo mi mette i brividi_   
_E la fine è tutto ciò che riesco a vedere_   
_E tutto questo mi mette i brividi_   
_La fine è tutto ciò che riesco a scorgere_

Ma alla fine era tornata, la vuota compagna.

Non era facile imparare a spezzare un’abitudine che era diventata un riflesso condizionato più inevitabile del respirare stesso.

La solitudine era ritornata a occupare le loro menti e si era riportata dietro la rassegnazione.

La Primera non aveva mai fatto mistero di essere completamente privo di qualsivoglia forza di volontà. O forse gli faceva piacere crederlo. Era più semplice evitare ogni genere di spiegazione quando il fallimento, come inevitabilmente aveva predetto, si manifestava nella più minima delle sue azioni.

Starrk si era lasciato trascinare nuovamente in basso, dimenticando anche quel fioco barlume di speranza che Orihime, con le sue parole e i suoi modi gentili, gli aveva lasciato intravedere.

Ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di riaffrontare quello sguardo pieno di vita, di confessare a quegli occhi color del miele, che con tanta compassione lo avevano osservato, che lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di lottare per nessun motivo al mondo.

Aveva preferito che la porta della sua camera tornasse a chiudersi, con molta più rapidità di quanto non avesse messo ad aprirsi. Per sua fortuna,o per colpa dei piani di Aizen-sama, le possibilità di Orihime di spostarsi all’interno di Las Noches si erano ridotte notevolmente.

E quelle rare volte che aveva provato a ritornare, l’umana era stata accolta soltanto da un silenzio vuotocome certi spazi siderali che non le era dato di conoscere. La porta, bianca e liscia come le mura di quel lungo corridoio, quella volta sembrava ermeticamente chiusa né la ragazza dai capelli castani si sarebbe azzardata a oltrepassarla senza un invito degli occupanti di quella stanza.

Una volta soltanto aveva provato a bussare. Un tocco timido, quasi inudibile, che pure rimbombò in maniera lacerante fra le pareti del corridoio, un rumore destinato a infrangersi contro il silenzio bianco e solitario per esserne poi nuovamente inghiottito.

La ragazza sospirò, osservando sconsolata l’immobilità della porta di fronte ai suoi occhi. Alla fine si voltò, cominciando ad allontanarsi con estrema riluttanza da quel luogo, sapendo che, se nulla fosse accaduto, non vi avrebbe più fatto ritorno.

«La senti?» sussurrò Lilynette arrabbiata, avvertendo il sospiro spezzato dell’umana.

Starrk rimase nella più totale immobilità, fingendo di dormire un sonno profondo e senza sogni. Ma la giovane Arrancar non si lasciò persuadere da quel comportamento. Gli rifilò un calcio nel fianco, chinandosi verso di lui e replicando, a voce più alta: «Ti ho detto: l’hai sentita o no? Perché non vuoi farla entrare? Perché la ignori così? Cosa ti ha fatto di male?».

«Lo sai anche tu, Lilynette…» mugugnò alla fine Starrk, portandosi un braccio sulla fronte nel modo consueto che aveva di scacciare le domande per lui scomode.

«È perché si tratta di un’umana? Non puoi ritenerla un essere inferiore quando è mille volte più intelligente di tutti quei testoni pieni di muscoli che stanno lì fuori!» protestò Lilynette con la voce colma di rabbia, ben sapendo che stava soltanto aggirando il discorso principale.

«Non è questo» la voce della Primera Espada si sollevò, meno pigra del solito e notevolmente più tormentata.

«Non la considero affatto un essere inferiore. Ma lei è un’umana e noi degli Arrancar. Lei è viva, Lilynette, e noi siamo morti. Capisci cosa significa questo, vero? Non c’è possibilità di incontrarsi a mezza strada e pretendere che qualcosa possa funzionare. Le cose a metà non funzionano mai bene e _si rompono_ proprio quando comincia a importarti veramente qualcosa».

La giovane Arrancar dai capelli verdi scosse la testa, senza riuscire ad accettare quelle argomentazioni, per quanto sapesse che erano tragicamente vere.

«Sì, ma lei non è il tipo che si fa di questi problemi! A lei importava davvero qualcosa di noi! E se tu… se tu ora la richiamassi indietro…».

«Non farei che peggiorare le cose».

Starrk aveva scostato il braccio, sollevandosi sui gomiti e fissando finalmente Lilynette negli occhi. Non c’era né traccia di pigrizia né di rassegnazione nelle sue parole e nel suo sguardo. Soltanto un’aura di irrimediabilità, contro cui neanche le parole indignate della giovane Arrancar potevano nulla.

«Lei è un’umana, Lilynette. Un’umana che ha degli amici, che verranno a salvarla, perché lo faranno. E quando succederà, tu sai cosa saremo costretti a fare, non è vero?».

Le braccia di Lilynette ricaddero pesantemente sui suoi fianchi, mentre il suo unico occhio rosa sembrava svuotarsi di ogni espressività.

«Sì, ma…» provò a protestare, non del tutto convinta da quelle parole.

«Dovremo combatterli. E allora lei ci odierà, perché avremo ucciso i suoi amici, le persone che ama e a cui tiene più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Oppure loro ci sconfiggeranno e saremo noi a morire. E se lei si sarà affezionata a noi, dovrà convivere con il senso di colpa, perché avrà sofferto per la nostra morte e perché avrà sperato che noi non morissimo, che i suoi amici non ci uccidessero. In entrambi i casi, la condanneremo a una sofferenza senza fine. Non possiamo permetterci di farle una cosa del genere».

Lilynette non lo aveva guardato,durante quel lungo discorso. Conosceva bene l’espressione dolorosamente inesorabile che gli occhi grigio-azzurri di Starrk assumevano ogni volta che intavolava quei ragionamenti, tanto logici quanto spaventosamente disfattisti. E poi le bastava ascoltare la sua voce, profonda e malinconica, per sapere che aveva ragione, che in fondo anche lei era conscia che sarebbe andata a finire così.

Ma non riusciva a raccapezzarsi lo stesso di quella situazione così assurdamente ingiusta. Non riusciva a credere che il barlume di speranza che l’umana aveva acceso di fronte ai loro occhi fosse soltanto un’illusione o un dono che a loro era negato.

«Non è giusto…» mormorò quasi senza voce la ragazzina, crollando sulle ginocchia, le mani strette a pugno lungo i suoi fianchi.

«Non è giusto!» replicò a voce più alta, sollevando il viso e fissando l’Espada negli occhi in un ultimo disperato tentativo di scuoterlo.

«Niente è giusto a questo e all’altro mondo. Lo sai meglio di me, Lilynette. E noi… non possiamo farci proprio nulla» concluse Starrk socchiudendo gli occhi, mentre lasciava che anche l’ultima scintilla di speranza si spegnesse e la loro stanza ritornasse fredda e vuota come un tempo.

Nel corridoio fuori dalla stanza l’eco dei passi di Orihime, mesti e lenti, era ancora avvertibile. Risuonavano inesorabili, come inesorabile era sempre stata quella sconfitta che aveva accompagnato ogni istante della loro lunga e solitaria vita.

_E lo so, che il momento è vicino_   
_E non c’è nulla che tu possa fare_   
_Cerca la tua fede dentro di te_   
_Hai paura di morire?_   
_**{Muse | Thoughts of a Dying Atheist}** _


End file.
